


Watch Them Unravel You

by wasp



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American high school!AU, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Feminization, M/M, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, oh my fucking god, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasp/pseuds/wasp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows they've talked about this before but it’s usually a couple of minutes before either of them come their brains out, pushing each other over the edge with their words, or when they're already drunk and teasing at each other. (Or the one where Louis dresses up as a school girl and Liam fucks him on the school bus.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Them Unravel You

**Author's Note:**

> It's technically the 14th in Australia SO I'M GONNA GO AHEAD AND USE VALENTINES DAY AS AN EXCUSE JFC

Liam doesn’t know if Louis stayed for the rest of the game, just remembers seeing him in the crowd with Niall and Zayn before the game started. Harry had Liam’s number painted on his cheek, down with the cheerleaders on the side, doing shitty little high kicks with stolen pom poms while everyone was too endeared to tell him he wasn’t supposed to be there. Louis was cheering too, wearing Liam’s varsity jacket, one hand deep in his pocket and the other waving at Liam.

It was the Homecoming game and they needed a victory to keep their playoff hopes alive, one loss away from not being able to qualify. Liam can still hear the crowd in his head even if they’ve all gone home now. It’s always like this, all he can hear is the blood rushing in his ears, his legs burning and his heart beating wild in his chest, before he knows he’s safe and every deafening sound comes crashing in again.

Liam clutches at the phone his hand, so hard his knuckles are bleached white and the case starts slipping loose from the frame. He can’t stop _grinning_ , doesn’t know if Louis stayed long enough to see him score the winning touchdown, if he was right there alongside everyone else holding their breaths. He wants to tell him about it even if he may have seen it anyway, Louis has no real interest in the sport but he listens all the same, likes seeing Liam so excited his cheeks threaten to take over his face. Louis wasn’t there when the game ended; Liam bruised and battered but more than _ecstatic_ , had looked for Louis, always searched for him first, even before they started dating.

He left Liam’s varsity jacket in his locker room stuffed with a note in the pocket telling him to meet him in the adjoining school parking lot after everyone cleared off. Hopefully there won’t be anyone hanging around, Harry’s throwing a party at an abandoned warehouse nearby and it’s more or less a given that’s where everyone’s gone off too, finally having _something_ to celebrate.

Liam took his time with his shower, was one of the last players to leave. He knows they’re all expecting to see him at Harry’s soon enough but he has Louis’ note in his hand, his jacket thrown over his shoulders, and the party can wait. It smells like Louis still. He likes it when Louis wears it, it’s just a tad too big and falls over his palms but sometimes it fills his shoulders just right and his back is strong and lovely underneath it and seeing Louis in his clothes always makes heat spark low in his belly. It also means he’s lost about half his wardrobe, but fucking Louis into the mattress in nothing but his plaid shirt with a hand over his mouth to keep him quiet so his parents won’t come investigating kind of makes it worth the while.

His hair is still damp when he walks through the abandoned parking lot, unearthing his face from the collar because it’s not that cold of a night, he could probably have done without the jacket. He’s still pumped up, _buzzing_ , more with anticipation now than anything else because Louis wants to meet him on a school bus. Dating Louis is, if anything else, _fun_.

There are three yellow school buses parked in the lot, Liam knows it’s the middle one because Louis said so and he wouldn’t fuck around, not now. Liam already feels like he’s stretched too thin, like he’s going to explode but he mostly wants to see Louis. It’s the same feeling he gets when he knows he’s got it on the field, just before the game ends, when he knows they’re going to win.

The door of the bus is already wide open and Liam sighs in relief, makes quick work of stepping up. He closes it shoddily behind him, doesn’t know how to do it properly and ends up flapping most of it shut.

“Louis?” he says, his voice sounds too loud now that it’s so quiet. He’s jittery at best, his fingers drumming against his thigh, jumps when the door behind him makes a noise.

He starts to creep forward, his hands on the rail banister of the seats. It’s pretty dark in the car park already and the bus is sandwiched, there’s not much light getting through either way. Liam’s kind of spooked if he’s being honest, he has no clue why Louis wanted to meet here of all places, he just knows going with Louis’ ideas ends up being worth it most often than not. But Liam has a car, they could’ve probably done a number of things in said car, there’s a forest not too far by, they could’ve stuck into Louis’ house, they could’ve gone somewhere with a _bed_.

Liam keeps his hand outstretched in case he gets jumped by a school bus ghost. He hopes they don’t exist.

“Right here,” Louis says and it doesn’t take Liam any longer to get to him, tripping over his own feet in his rush.

Louis’ sitting in one of the seats further back, his back straight, all prim and proper as if he was anywhere but a school bus. Now that Liam’s closer, he can already see the colour riding high on his cheeks, his shoulders stretched tight in his shirt. Now that Liam’s closer he can see the plaid collar and the matching plaid strip of pattern around his biceps contrasting with the boring white and crest of the girls’ school uniform.

He stands in the sticky alley dividing the bus seats into two columns, his hands gripping the railing of the seat Louis’ taken and the one in front, as he stares his fill. He knows they've talked about this before but it’s usually a couple of minutes before either of them come their brains out, pushing each other over the edge with their words, or when they're already drunk and teasing at each other.

Because Louis’ wearing a matching plaid skirt and Liam’s legs have stopped working completely. It’s better than he’d have ever imagined. It’s _short_ and his thighs are gorgeous and bare, even in the fading light Liam can make out the white cotton knee high socks and god he wants to run his palm up and down the length of his thighs, if he can get himself to move that is. Right now, he doesn’t think he can even touch, he could stare at him forever.

“Good game?” Louis asks and he’s definitely playing coy, lowering his eyelashes, the corner of his mouth tugging up into a smile. Liam knows him well enough by now to be able to tell he’s still a bit nervous about Liam’s reaction, maybe a bit embarrassed. They’re almost in public, surely the chances of someone walking by and peering right up into the windows is tiny but _still_.

Liam can’t seem to articulate how fucking _good_ Louis looks. “Holy shit,” he says instead. He knows Louis would want him to play along, be the jock on high after the game who needs help settling down – and he actually _is_ – but he needs another moment to register his boyfriend dolled up and sitting pretty _all for him_. He presses the heel of his palm against his crotch, swallows hard.

Louis looks pleased, his shoulders easing down. It mustn’t have been easy, sitting here waiting for Liam the whole time dressed up as a _school girl_ and he looks less embarrassed now, more smug. He reaches out impatiently because Liam’s gone temporarily dumb and he takes great pleasure in bossing him around in the moments he’s managed to shock Liam speechless. He tugs Liam onto the seat beside him, presses their sides together and drapes his arm around Liam’s shoulder, plays with the material at his shoulder with his fingertips and leans over.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Louis says, leers ridiculously. He wriggles his eyebrows and Liam remembers what he’s supposed to do here, what his role is, but he’s never been good at this stuff, just knows he’s always going to enjoy the outcome.

Louis’ the one who takes drama, he’s quick and can think on his feet and Liam can barely lie to his cat. It’s all very distressing.

“Louis,” Liam says, his throat dry.

He feels like he did when Louis first kissed him, how absolutely nervous and excited he was, when he first touched him, so fucking overwhelmed and turned on. He doesn’t want to embarrass himself (again). He can’t snap into character, even if it’s something as small as this, because his boyfriend’s wearing a skirt for him and he’s going to _die_.

“Lou,” he tries again, his eyes criss-crossing when Louis leans in closer. Liam tries to remember what he was going to say, something about how he needs five minutes or something so he doesn’t come in his fucking pants, but he forgets what he was going to say almost immediately. Louis’ so close and his lips are so soft, Liam remembers that bit, so soft and pretty –

“Can I just look at you for a sec?” Liam says, his eyes snapping back up to focus on his blue eyes. He smiles, can’t help it, and kisses Louis quickly, still very much Liam wanting to kiss his boyfriend hello for a bit.

Louis tries to look long-suffering but all he does is look unbearably fond, chasing after Liam’s mouth.

“Fine, alright,” Louis says, still sounding absurdly pleased with just how fuck-stupid Liam’s gotten over him. He presses another kiss to Liam’s lips, smiling into it, and settles back, spreads his arm like he’s telling Liam to go for it.

Liam doesn’t know where to start. He’s too heated up, heat curling between his hips, the blood roaring in his ears, flushed right down his neck. He moves to shrug his jacket off but Louis just shakes his head, tugs at the opening with two fingers and at this point Liam would do anything for Louis, to keep him happy, to keep him here.

He finally reaches out with his hand to touch. His palm lands on his belly, his thumb stroking briefly before he smooths it up over his hardened nipples, obvious through how tight the shirt is, and until it’s resting against his neck. He can feel his pulse, beating as hard as Liam’s, and pulls him in for another kiss. As much as Louis likes to remind him, Liam really does have the best boyfriend ever.

He’s leaning over him, keeping him pressed flushed to the wall of the bus, his knee bent and hooked over Liam’s. Liam gets both his hands on Louis now, starting the course all over again, pausing to pinch at his nipples this time. Liam knows he said he was just going to _look_ but he can’t keep his hands off him and Louis is arching into his touch, biting down on his bottom lip as if he’s gone shy again. He’s driving Liam crazy just sitting there.

Liam’s hand travels over his hip, rubs at his thigh and keeps travelling down to the edge of his skirt, to the inside of his thigh. He continues slowly, his palm at the warm, soft skin of his inner thigh, his fingertips barely brushing against Louis’ balls and Liam suddenly desperately needs to see what he’s wearing underneath.

Louis clenches his thigh around his hand, makes Liam’s thumb dig into his skin a bit, both his knees trapped between Liam’s now. He slaps Liam’s other hand away from peeling his skirt up, not doing anything about the hand already underneath, releases his bottom lip from between his teeth with a teasing smile.

“Just a peek,” Louis says and he’s really enjoying this, making Liam wait. He slips one knee off Liam’s and slowly spreads his knees.

Liam pulls away further to see as Louis lifts the hem of his skirt. He can’t be bothered to be embarrassed by how quickly he ducks his head to see, catches a glimpse of white cotton and a tiny pink bow at the centre, how hard Louis is straining against the panties already. Liam’s clutching at the width of Louis’ thigh in his hand now, feels arousal hit him like a punch to the gut.

“Louis, can I? Please?” Liam asks, tugs at the edge of his knee-length socks. He hitches one of his thighs up, lifts the skirt higher so he can get a better look. Louis’ still got his other leg between Liam’s, rubbing up against his cock down the side of one leg.

Liam gets off the seat, adjusts himself so he’s kneeling between Louis’ thighs, between the edge of the seat and the back of the seat in front. It’s a tight squeeze and the floor’s sticky against his trousers but it doesn’t matter, Liam can finally get his mouth on Louis’ skin. He kisses the inside of one knee, brushes his thumb against his balls through the cotton.

“I had this all planned out, you know,” Louis tells him between hitching breathes. “I was the lonely school girl trying to make my drama boyfriend insanely jealous by bending over for the football star in the school bus after the game.”

“Who’s your _drama_ _boyfriend_?” Liam asks, offended.

“It’s a hypothetical sexual fantasy, you numpty,” Louis says huffily. Liam kisses the inside of his knee again, moves higher up to his thigh, bites down on the sensitive skin in retaliation.

Liam rucks his skirt up higher, over his panties so it’s bunched around his waist instead. Louis thrust his hips in tiny jerks, his bum closer to the edge of the seat.

“Your arse must look fantastic in the skirt,” Liam says with a groan, touches the head of Louis’ cock, straining to one side. He hooks his thumb into the waistband, pulls slightly as if he’s actually only looking and Louis makes another noise.

“I’ll have you know,” Louis says, his breathe catching. “It does.”

Liam just keeps kissing at his thigh, taking his time. He nips at the skin of Louis’ inner thigh, feels Louis’ cock twitch against his thumb just resting against him, and does it again and again. Louis jerks his hips forward more obviously this time, makes a helpless noise in the back of his throat. Liam smiles against his skin, trails his nose against the crease of his thigh and kisses his cockhead, just a brief moment of pressure as if he’s keeping his end of the bargain.

“You look so pretty,” Liam says, hushed. He sits back on his haunches, looks up at the sight of Louis in his uniform, his cock hard and leaking wet, staining his panties already, his cheeks flushed and his mouth slack and gorgeous.

“Liam,” Louis says, sounds more desperate, losing more and more control.

Liam kisses the head of his dick again, wetter this time, still with his panties in the way, and trails his lips down along the shaft, barely getting it wet, just enough to have Louis’ thigh tremble against his cheek. Liam smiles, pleased, and tugs the skirt down to cover him up again.

“What are you doing?” Louis asks, his voice wrecked, like he’s definitely lost the upper hand now.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Liam says, his throat feeling rough and _empty_. He knows what Louis wants though and he sure as hell can give it to him now. He sits back down besides Louis, the insistent need to come right _now_ replaced by thrumming arousal simmering under his skin now that Louis’ right up there with him.

Louis huffs out a breath like he can’t fucking _believe_ Liam. It doesn’t take him long to eagerly scramble into his lap though, throwing his knee over him and grinding his arse against his cock, straddling him eagerly.

“We need to hurry, my boyfriend will rip out your throat if he catches you,” Louis practically _purrs_ , throwing his arms around Liam’s neck and kissing him again, keeping his hips rocking back and forth like he’s desperate to get off like this.

Liam tightens his grip on Louis’ hips as he licks into Louis’ ready mouth. He pulls him closer by the small of his back, gets him to ride up against him in little jerky movements and smiles at the sounds he can’t seem to swallow down. He moves his hands down to cup his arse instead, lands a smack on the other and digs his fingertips in slightly and slows down his movements.

“I think I can handle him, babe,” Liam says, kisses him hard. He slides his hands underneath his skirt, palms burning against the cotton of his panties. “Don’t you know, I’m the star of the football team.” Liam barely brushes his fingertips against the rim of his hole, kisses his blushing cheek with a grin.

“Yeah,” Louis breathes out, trying to get more, shifting backwards against Liam’s hand.

“You gonna ride me hard in your little skirt like a good girl?” Liam murmurs into the little space between their faces. He squeezes Louis’ arse again, spreads them apart and thrusts up to make Louis gasp.

“Uh-huh,” Louis says, his voice strained and just as quiet, his fingers clutching at Liam’s shoulder now.

Liam edges two of his fingers beneath the edge of his panties, sucks a kiss to Louis’ slack bottom lip. He groans, pressing his face against Louis’ neck as his fingers find the slick edge of his rim.

“Babe, you’re already wet for me,” Liam says, tries to keep his voice smug and arrogant even if his chest hitches uncontrollably.

Because this means Louis was getting himself ready for Liam, possibly on the bus, in that skirt, all by himself. Maybe up on his knees or bent over the edge of the seat, his smaller fingers plunging in and out of his own arse, all for Liam. _God_. Liam bites down against the side of Louis’ neck, sucks hard to leave a mark.

“All for me,” Liam murmurs against his skin, watches it goosepimple in front his hooded eyes.

He doesn’t wait any longer, slides two fingers into his ready arse. He’s so slick and stretched already, tightening around Liam’s finger in nothing but anticipation. Louis’ eager, tries to ride Liam’s hand to the best of his ability, his fingers now digging into Liam’s shoulders, his eyes squeezed shut just from the width of Liam’s fingers stretching him.

“You’re going to get on my cock in your skirt and panties, yeah?” Liam says, lifting his chin to speak directly against his ear, nipping at his earlobe. “Get your pretty uniform all dirty, mess you up a bit.”

“Oh god yes,” Louis says, a complete 180 from how he was acting at the beginning, all desperate and keening noises at the back of his throat. “Fuck me now, c’mon, you’re not gonna keep me waiting, are you?”

“Bossy,” Liam says, bites down on his jawline and slides his fingers out. He squeezes his arse again with one hand to get him up on his knees, his other hand undoing his trousers. He’s right; he doesn’t want to keep him waiting, he doesn’t think he can wait any longer either.

His hand fumbles to the side, searching for the lube Louis must have left somewhere. He knows Louis wants him to get on with it, gets off on the slight burn more often than not, but he still doesn’t want to hurt Louis after all. Louis’ breathing hard already, holding onto the railing behind Liam’s shoulder to keep himself up. Liam finally locates the bottle of lube between the seat and wall of the bus, squirts a good amount onto his palm and slicks it over his cock without looking, Louis’ solid body in his way.

Liam reaches up and kisses his chin, lowers him down slowly. He pushes his panties aside again, not pulling them off, not even pulling them down. He presses the blunt tip of his dick between Louis’ cheek and Louis reaches back to guide him in, his eyes slipping shut as he sinks down slow and steady. Once he’s fully seated in Liam’s lap again, he presses his face against his neck, breathing shakily. Liam’s eyes are screwed shut, his lips parted around a moan because Louis feels amazing and he has his hand underneath his _skirt_.

“You okay? Ready for it?” Liam asks, thrusting up into the heat, enough for Louis to whimper helplessly against him. “Better than your fingers, isn’t it, babe? This what you’ve been waiting for?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis says, making an impatient noise like he can barely hear Liam over the pleasure. “Thought _I_ was supposed to ride you.”

“I’m waiting,” Liam says.

Louis finally pulls away from Liam, stops hiding his face. His eyes are bright, his hair wild and sweat-slicked. He grins, wobbling a bit as he gets up on his knees again, using his thighs to start riding him slowly. Louis squeezes around him, his mouth falling open in a little ‘o’ and Liam can’t help it, he leans forward to kiss him sweet, just as slow. Louis pulls away after a while so he can concentrate, starting to speed up. His thighs must be burning but Liam just tightens his grip on them, watches how his eyes are squeezed shut, out of breathe, his fringe flopping as he jolts around him. Liam reaches down, his hand edging underneath his skirt and palming at the length of his cock, rubbing his fingertips against the slippery tip.

Liam’s so goddamn close, just seeing Louis bouncing on his dick in his skirt, his throat working soundlessly when Liam tightens his grip on him, how sweaty he’s getting from it all. Liam’s been keeping his hips as still as possible for long enough. He tightens his grip on Louis’ hip, thrusts up hard to meet him halfway. Louis cries out and Liam does it again, keeps at the angle and fucks him harder, insistently hitting his prostate with each thrust.

“You’re a big girl, you can take it,” Liam says over the continuous noises Louis’ making, little gasps each time Liam’s hips shove up, filling him up.

Louis hides again against Liam’s neck, biting down on a mouthful of the material of his jacket and whining desperately. Liam strokes the sweaty hair at the nape of his neck, holds him through it while he comes all over his panties and the inside of his skirt, his thighs shaking against Liam’s sides. Liam kisses his ear, strokes his hand down his back and fucks him through it slowly. Liam can feel his own orgasm tiding over as Louis’ tightens around him, makes those gasping noises right against his ear now. Liam looks down, pushes Louis back a bit so he has enough space to jerk Louis’ skirt up again, to see the mess he’s made, the head of his cock peeking over the waistband of his panties, pretty pink like the bow. Louis leans forward and kisses him, fists his hand at the nape of his neck as Liam comes inside him.

~

Afterwards when they’ve both caught their breaths, sweat cooling on their skin, making them shiver and chase each other’s warmth, Liam rests his forehead against Louis’ and starts to laugh. Louis grins back, smug and happy, kisses the corner of Liam’s smile and wraps his arms around him.

There’s a duffel bag under the seat and Louis promptly changes into his jeans. Liam makes a forlorn noise when the panties go back in the bag, all wrapped up in the skirt and sticking together in what’s going to be goddamn pain in the arse later. Louis still has elastic band marks peeking over the edge of his jeans having forgone the pants, and Liam can’t help reaching out to thumb at his skin. Louis pulls his shirt on haphazardly, doesn’t bother pulling it all the way down and kisses Liam again, still giddy from it all.

“C’mon, let’s go,” Louis says, leaning up against the wall of the bus as Liam refocuses on trying to get come out of the seat. “The party’s supposed to celebrating _your_ win,” Louis says, pushing at Liam’s shoulders with his hands.

“But,” Liam looks down sadly at the seat, at the tissue balled up in his fist. “People are going to sit here.”

“Who _cares_ , it’s not going to be us,” Louis says, twines his arm around his neck and tries to pull him away. When he doesn’t budge, he bites his jaw, all cheeky and teasing and Liam’s pulling him in with a hand on his arse before he realises it.

“Niall takes the bus,” Liam says against Louis’ lips. It’s a lost cause, he’s already grabbing Louis’ bag. Louis rolls his eyes, pecks him on the lips and gets up without another word. Liam follows Louis off the bus, his bag slung over his shoulder, looking down at the ground in front of him, grabbing Louis’ hand when he leaves it trailing behind him.

“Where did you even get the uniform?” Liam asks, can’t help the sudden blush staining his cheeks.

“I have my ways,” Louis says, turns around to wink at Liam. “If we go to Harry’s party _now_ you might get to see it again.”

“Really? I mean when? How did you get the keys to the bus?” Liam asks, tugging Louis towards where his car is parked by their linked hands.

“Stop asking me so many questions and maybe next time you can be my P.E teacher,” Louis says, swings their hands together, shoots him a wicked smile.

Liam has an overwhelming urge to duck his head and blush even if he's just partaken in some serious debauchery with the same person ten minutes ago. Louis just laughs, bumps their shoulders together and squeezes his fingers, stays close.


End file.
